I chose this
by winter3711
Summary: I'm Winter, I'm not normal, but niether are they... I really hope that maybe for once I choose the right thing.


Prologue:

Growing up. Some kids try there hardest to do it as quick as possible. Some try to avoid it forever. No matter which one you are you will realize at one point or another, it's the hardest freaking thing ever.

No more mommy and daddy looking after you, taking the blame for you, watching out for you, forgiving you every time you mess up, helping you no matter the size of the problem, loving you unconditionally.

Nope that's all gone and now its just you, left alone to figure out why so many people are saying that the world is dying and God (if there is one, sometimes it's hard for someone like me to believe that there is) doesn't give a shit.

Growing up is hard, and the faster you have to do it, the harder it is, I should know. I had to grow basically since I left, or should I say escaped the School.

If you thought your school was an evil, bottomless hellhole of complete and utter despair, then you obviously never went on a field trip to my School.

Well, truthfully it wasn't a school, that's just what most us of there called it. The School was a lab, where white-coats, or "scientist" as they called themselves, did experiments. And not the kind of little innocent experiments that are just advanced, enlarged, and overfunded versions of fifth grade science fair projects. No these people are the closest thing to evil scientist, you will ever meet.

Basically they take extremely young (some not even born yet) children from their mothers, usually by force. Then they brought the children back to the School and injected them with some special DNA making them only 98% human. The other 2% depended on which experiment you were.

Some of the first experiments was for a human/raccoon hybrid. I have no idea why they thought this would be a good hybrid to try. Raccoons are truly just vermin that infest the trash cans of sub-city's urban neighborhoods. If you didn't guess, the experiment went horribly wrong (or at least that is what all the records say) and now all of those original 12 experiments were all long gone and presumed dead. But then again who was I to say they were goners once they left the School, I mean I was still alive after about five years and still living the closest thing to a normal life that I could get.

After that hideous disaster of an experiment, a new experiment arose, this more successful and much more dangerous. These new experiments were half human half wolf hybrids. Not exactly like a werewolf but whenever I read a story about werewolves I couldn't help but have their horrid image in mind.

The hybrids proved very useful to the white-coats because of there undying loyalty to the white-coats or anyone who worked at the School. This loyalty lead to the white-coats sending the hybrids out to collect either new subjects or some escaped subjects. They were suppose to bring the escaped subjects back to the School but because of their natural violent instincts they usually attacked and killed their pray before being able to take them away quietly. Before the white-coats saw this as a problem but as time went on they became less attached their experiments and didn't mind if the human/wolf hybrids would kill the escaped experiments.

These hybrids soon enough were know longer thought of as experiments but as allies to the School. They also no longer thought of them as hybrids but as Eraser, because they erased one little pest to the world at a time.

After the Erasers success a few more experiments were done. Some developing special talents. And I don't mean they can run really fast or extra strong (even though most of the experiments, even though they were only children, had the strength and agility of a grown man) but I mean legit powers like mind reading and talking to animals and stuff like that. Also each one more and more advanced and humanoid. The hybrid-ness of the hybrids was getting less and less obvious. The Erasers, for example, use to be very easy to spot. They were over 7 feet tall, with brood shoulders, huge muscles, and covered up all over in scruffy, uneven, patches of hair. Now, however, the Erasers just look like large, hairy men, nothing more to it. Other experiments didn't seem in slightest to be experiments at all. Like me and the other seven of my experiments, if you saw us on the streets you wouldn't see anything more than kids.

And for the most part I was a normal kid, and I don't know about the other experiments but if they got out, I bet they were living normal lives too. I did things that normal kids do like: sleeping and eating and being sarcastic and talking back to authority and of course never wanting to comply to the rules. Well except I can do one thing that I bet most normal kids can't do:

I can fly.


End file.
